1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor/diode element or diode component; and especially to a manufacturing method which has two electrodes of a diode element built on same plane, and leads electrons to flow through an Depletion/Barrier region without hindrance by the mode of well-through type to penetrate the PN junction depletion region/barrier region, which is a manufacturing method needing the lowest cost for chip-scale package (CSP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, diode elements made of semiconductor materials can be divided by type into an axle type semiconductor and a surface adherence type semiconductor; no matter which type of the semiconductors is, its core material is semiconductor grain. By virtue that in the processes of manufacturing diode grains and articles of diode elements made of semiconductor materials, the prior art includes three kinds of processes: namely, the O/J Type, the Mesa Type and the Planar Type; the following is the synopsis of the above three kinds of processes:
1) O/J Type:
                A. Silicon wafers after diffusion are directly cut to be divided into a plurality of diode grain monomers.        B. Copper leads are used to be welded on the front and the backsides of a diode grain monomer to make electrodes for outward connecting.        C. The diode grain monomer is cleaned with acid, and is covered with a layer of silicon for protection.        D. The diode grain monomer is formed thereon a shaped package and the electrodes for outward connecting are cut and bent to form pins to be welded on an electric circuit board.2) Mesa Type:        A. Silicon wafers after diffusion are directly cut to form open ditches and are applied with insulation material for protection, thereby a plurality of separately arrayed diode grains are formed.        B. After the arrayed diode grains are cut and separated to form monomers, guide lines/sheet materials are used to be welded and connected onto the front and the back sides of each diode grain monomer of the electrodes for outward connecting.        C. The diode grain monomers each is formed thereon a shaped package and the electrodes for outward connecting are cut and bent to form pins to be welded on an electric board.3) Planar Type:        A. The P, N electrodes are directly built on the front and the back sides of the silicon wafers; and a plurality of separately arrayed diode grains are formed using the modes of diffusion/oxide layer/ion arrangement etc.        B. The arrayed diode grains are separated and protected with the materials of the oxide layer etc.; then the surfaces of the P, N electrodes on all the diode grains of the silicon wafers are metalized.        C. After the arrayed diode grains on the silicon wafers are cut and separated to form diode grain monomers, the P, N electrodes on the front and the back sides are welded and connected to make outward connecting of the electrodes.        D. The diode grain monomers each is formed thereon a shaped package and the electrodes for outward connecting are cut and bent to form pins to be welded on an electric board.        
As shown in FIG. 1, no matter which type of the processes of manufacturing is, the common feature of the processes is that: the P, N electrodes 1, 2 are respectively built on a front and a back side of a diode grain 3, this consequently makes inconvenient of subsequent processes of welding for connecting of outward connecting electrodes 4 and forming a package 5; particularly when the P, N electrodes 1, 2 are respectively built on the front and the back side of the diode grain 3 as practiced by the prior art in order to satisfy the requirement of Chip-Scale Package (CSP), such difficulty for the processes, material or volume becomes extremely large impedance for the technique of manufacturing.
Not only this, the related diode components made of a plurality of diode grains, such as: a full-wave rectifier, an arrayed rectifier etc. are even more difficult in their processes of manufacturing by virtue that the P, N electrodes of the core material semiconductor grains likewise are respectively built on front and back sides.
In view of these, the inventor of the present invention provides a process of manufacturing and a structure of diode element/diode component having two electrodes built on the same plane, in order to largely simplify the process of manufacturing of the diode element/diode component, and to increase the efficiency of production, and the structure of the article produced is characterized in being light, thin and small which can effectively satisfy the requirement in application of the future tendency.